A Night in May
by InspirationPoint
Summary: Niles/Daphne one-shot. A continuation of the Season Eight episode "A Day in May." Niles ponders his and Daphne's conversation at the dog park. Total fluffiness ensues. Enjoy!


**"A Night in May"**

**A/N: This is my first Frasier fan fiction. Yay! I love Niles and Daphne; they're so cute together. This story is a continuation after the Season Eight episode "A Day in May" when Niles and Daphne are visiting the dog park with Eddie. Enjoy!**

Niles continued to shake his leg as Daphne scratched him behind his ear; her touch always caused an involuntary reaction in his body. She smiled and stopped, but kept her hand near to the back of his neck and slowly rubbed. He voiced his thoughts to her.

"You know, it's still early. We missed the tour of the botanical garden, but if we leave now and drop Eddie home, the gardens will still be open and we can make up our own tour. What do you say?"

"All right. Looks like Eddie's had enough rompin' around for the day. Shall we?" Daphne arose from the bench, and bent down to attach Eddie's leash to his collar. She grabbed for Niles' hand and off they walked back to Elliott Bay towers.

Niles sighed as she touched his hand, growing more secure as they walked away from the dog park and even further away from Jim and Tank. He never gave it much thought, that other men would find themselves attracted to the allure of his girlfriend. She was a goddess in every sense of the word-her beautiful brown eyes, her passion and courage, and her enormous heart had men surrounding her like moths to her brightly burning flame. He himself had fluttered around Daphne since the moment he had laid eyes on her. Joe, Clive, and Donny had all burned, and now Niles alone knew how precious her loving warmth was.

His musing of his mind snapped and he was brought back to the present. They had covered the distance to the apartment quickly. Eddie was eager to see if his master was home. Mr. Crane was indeed home, and Eddie ran and jumped up into his lap as Martin reclined on his Lazy-Boy.

"Hey, you two. Thanks for taking Eddie out. I appreciate it." Martin patted his hand over Eddie's head, as Eddie made himself comfortable for a nap.

"Not a problem, Dad. Of course, Daphne did most of the work. But I did throw a rope a few times. You'd have been proud! All that dog slobber and no handkerchief. But I had to fetch said rope quite a few times as well." Niles looked over at the dog, wondering how Eddie could be so tired after hardly fetching a thing.

"Well, thanks, son. Now I know who to call when Daphne's not around to walk Eddie." Martin grinned and Daphne shook her head with giggles, knowing that Niles wouldn't walk the dog without her there. At that, Eddie barked his agreement, and closed his tired eyes.

"Did you want me to make a quick lunch, Mr. Crane? A sandwich?" Daphne made to move to the kitchen, but Martin's voice stopped her.

"No, thanks Daph. I had a bite when I was out. I think I'll just relax in front of the old TV for a while."

"I guess we'll be off then. Niles is taking me to the botanical gardens." Daphne turned to look at Niles, who was giving her the sliest of grins.

"But I thought you went last year with Don-" Martin tried to ask, but stopped short when Niles glared at him. Martin quickly put on a wide smile.

"OK, go on then. Have fun! And watch out for thorns, they're very...thorny!"

Daphne and Niles left, and this time made their way to the underground garage and to Niles' Mercedes. They drove the few miles to the gardens, mostly in silence, both not knowing their thoughts were on the day's previous events at the dog park. Daphne spoke first.

"Thank you for taking me, darling. I love the smell of May flowers. We did have a very showery April, didn't we? Me Grammy Moon used to say..."

Niles looked at her, unintentionally drifting off while she spoke of her grandmother, placing his hand on her forearm that was resting on the center console. He didn't mean to "zone out", but seeing her laugh and smile at what memories her grandmother evoked, he thought,_ I love this woman, so very much..._ Niles thought he couldn't love Daphne anymore, but day after day since they'd been together, she surprised him and he fell head over heels, again and again.

He couldn't believe he had stayed with Maris for so long, and had sought out her twin in Mel. He shuddered. He didn't dwell on their fates any longer than was necessary, so long as Daphne was near him, touching him, laughing with him. Niles sighed at his good fortune. He truly was a very lucky man.

Niles zoned back in, a little alarmed that Daphne didn't notice his inattention and very alarmed he'd driven the car mostly on autopilot the entire way to the gardens. He pulled the car into the parking lot, and proceeded around to the passenger side to assist Daphne in exiting. Thank goodness his mother had the foresight to make sure her boys were brought up as gentlemen. Daphne took his hand and they made their way to the outside paths.

Daphne took a deep breath and looked around in awe. The outside gardens were beautiful; wide trails led through the vastness of the beauty around them. Rose bushes, tulips, every sort of flower seemed to radiate a wide collection of colors. All round the trails were benches, and in the middle of the largest garden was a wonderful, ornate fountain. Daphne turned to Niles. "Oh my, this reminds me so much of me home back in Manchester. This is heavenly!"

Niles knew she'd like this outing, and was pleasantly surprised when she leaned forward to give his lips a sweet kiss. She palmed his cheek, kissed his mouth again, and like that, it was over. His voice took on a deeper tone.

"My love, this place pales in comparison to you." She blushed at his loving compliment. Niles guided her with his hand on the small of her back and together they strolled down the paths, stopping to smell the flowers, and occasionally reading the names of the ones they didn't know. Niles couldn't be happier seeing Daphne enjoy herself so much.

As the late afternoon sun started to wane and dusk began to creep into the sky, they found themselves at a bench near the fountain, listening to the sounds of the water. They were one of the last remaining couples in the garden. Niles placed his arm around her as she scooted closer to him-not an inch of space remained between them. Niles bent his head to take in the scent of cherry bark and almonds. No flower's scent could ever smell as sweet as his Daphne.

Niles thought back to their earlier conversation about their relationship and his insane idea of irrational demands. He shook his head at his stupidity, making Daphne promise never to take Eddie to that dog park so she'd never see Jim and his dog there again. His insecurity knew no bounds! At least Daphne had taken his silly demand in stride. Yes, he'd sounded foolish, but somehow that wasn't bothering him. Then he figured out what was puzzling him about it. He turned towards Daphne on the bench, tucking his leg underneath his other, and moving his hand to brush her hair out of her face. He needed to see her eyes.

"Daphne, do you remember our earlier talk at the dog park? How you promised that you'd never go there again?"

"Yes, I do. Tell me, is this idea of an irrational demand something you teach in your couples therapy or is it something you just made up? And you know you can't lie, you silly sausage." Daphne swatted him lightly over his thigh, a grin playing at her mouth.

"Um, well, yes, I did make it up, but that's not the point, my love. I remember what you said after you'd bid goodbye to your friend. You said that you'll have years to come up with your own irrational demand. Did you mean that?" Niles asked her softly and looked at her with a boyish bashfulness.

So the crux of his thoughts was out there for her to contemplate. Did Daphne slip when she'd mention that they'd be together for years into the future? Or did she really mean that statement? He'd never dared to hope. Yes, their relationship was progressing very nicely, and it was only recently that they had ventured into the physical realm as well, but they hadn't even been together for a year.

Daphne thought about his question, not realizing until now the importance of what she'd said to him. She loved him, more than any man she had ever been with. She was still astounded that he had carried a torch for her for as long as he had. His love made her feel so special, like she was the only woman on Earth, and he the only man. It was only some weeks ago they had found such pleasure in each others bodies. He spoiled her for any other, his satisfaction only coming when she had been undone many times by his hands, his touch, his mouth...Daphne found herself breathing a tad faster at the images her mind produced about Niles. She had better answer him, lest he think the worst.

"Niles, I don't quite know what to say. I love you so very dearly, I'm truly lucky." She took his hand and brought her face closer to his, wanting to see the vivid blueness of his eyes as they peered into hers.

"I guess, when I see me self in the future, you're the only one I see there with me. Holding my hand and telling me how much you love me. And smelling me hair. Can't forget that one." He smiled at that and held her hand tighter, not wanting to interrupt her beautiful words.

"You make me so happy; I never thought I could be so happy, and I want to be with you, Niles Crane, for a very long time." Daphne sniffed as her eyes misted over with emotion. She looked away, embarrassed at her outpouring of words, but Niles would have none of that. He tipped her chin towards him, and delicately kissed her mouth, moving over her lips with a tenderness she had never known before him.

"Oh Daphne, my angel. Here." He pulled out his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes and dabbed at her nose. "Thanks. I must look a fright."

Her words had warmed his heart; Daphne had thought of her future and he was by her side. Niles couldn't have been more thrilled. He hugged her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He spoke softly next to her ear, kissing it before he started.

"You've never looked more beautiful to me. Daphne, you must know, how I adore you. I can't see anyone else in my future, either, none but you. No one. That will never change. And I will love you until the stars die out and the sun grows cold. Your love and warmth are all I ever need." Niles felt his face grow wet at his own words, a lump forming in his throat.

He pulled back from the hug and kissed her passionately, his lips roving over her mouth, his arms clutching around her waist. Daphne sighed and put her own arms around his neck, kissing him back just as fiercely, a hand going up through his blond hair. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, Niles' words of warmth coursing through her veins. Niles kissed her with all the love he had, making her feel like she was on fire. They breathed hard, not wanting to let go of their connection, finally breaking away before they were carried away in a storm of passion.

Daphne panted out her pleasure, breathing in his masculine scent near his neck. She held on to him, seeing the burning of desire in his hooded gaze. She could easily throw caution to the wind, but they were in public, albeit in a darkened garden. And then remembered she was English and he was Niles. They'd found themselves back in control after a few moments.

"I've thought of mine." Daphne whispered to Niles, rubbing her hand up and down the front of his buttoned shirt.

"Your what, my love?" Niles' brain was still clouded over by their kiss, his mind not quite catching up after his body had been taken over by her sweet lips and exquisite touch.

"My irrational demand. I've thought mine up. Want to know what it is?" She placed tiny kisses over his cheek, and along side his strong jaw. She wanted to tell him badly now that she'd thought of the most perfect irrational demand.

"You've thought of yours already? But you said earlier you'd take years to..."

"Hush now." She placed her fingers over his lips to halt his mouth. "I can't wait years to tell you of it. And no scrutinizing of the demand, either, like you said."

"All right, what is it?" He looked a little weary, not knowing if his little game earlier was going to hurt him. But he brightened upon seeing the glowing smile Daphne had on her face.

"For my irrational demand, I want you to kiss me, just like that, everyday, for the rest of our lives. You have to promise me. Can you do that, darling?"

Niles looked at her in disbelief; his heart felt so heavy with love for her. He smiled the smile reserved only for Daphne's eyes. He couldn't resist a little tease.

"Everyday? Well, that's quite the chore..." She playfully batted his chest, but then his face grew serious. He took one of her hands in his and lifted it up to his mouth, gently kissing her knuckles.

"I promise you, Daphne Moon, that I will kiss you until your knees grow weak, your toes start to curl, however and where ever you wish me to kiss you. Everyday." He kissed her again, just the way she liked, and then further down her tilted neck.

"Then we're even. We both have our irrational demands fulfilled." Daphne softly moaned as he continued kissing a leisurely path down her ivory column, unable to resist her smooth skin.

"Yes, my love, we're even and-" Daphne sought out his lips again, as they sank back onto the bench, forgetting the garden and the ever growing night time around them, embracing each other and the knowledge that they loved one another deeply.

And so everyday after that, Niles fulfilled his promise to Daphne. And every night as well.

**The End.**


End file.
